A humans life in equestria
by Xela3
Summary: This is a more real version of a human going to equestria. i based it of how i would react, and of my life. a few grammar misstakes is most likely existing. Please R&R (i suck at making summaries...)
1. The last morning

*Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Smack!* I smacked down hard on the alarm, causing it to be put into snooze mode. I was laying face down on my white pillow, causing me to have trouble breathing. I turned my head to the side, opened my eyes and checked the time. The clock showed four bright red numbers making the time 10:41. I groaned and closed my eyes again, not wanting to stand up already. I sighed heavily causing me to only get more tired. _"How can a bed be this comfortable? And why weren't it this comfy yesterday when i had to sleep?" _i thought. I slowly turned on my back and forced my eyes open again.

The cealing in my room was a bright white colour just like the walls, wich caused me to squint. My eyes soon adjusted to the sudden brightness and i could see without pain. I slowly pushed my legs off the bed and with a subdued *Thump* my feet landed on the cold white floor. I eyed my room for a second. My big white bed occupied alot of space in my already small room. I also made the room share it's space with a small white armchair, a small bedside table with a white lamp on and a small white desk. (What? I like white… Deal with it!) Ontop of the desk was my computer, a small white alienware laptop. It was on and on the screen was the video "My little pony, friendship is magic Season 3 Episode 1+2." i chuckled a bit. I had watched the new episode yesterday, despite the time being 2am. I was glad that none of my friends had found out that i was a brony… yet…

I stod up and dressed myself with my black soft (and coozy!) pants, a nice black t-shirt that was just a tiny bit to small, (okay actually more than a tine bit, but hey! It's my favourite t-shirt! You don't expect me to just throw it away do you?) a pair of black socks and of course a black hat to cover up my long hair. After that i quickly made my way to the bathroom. I took out my toothbrush and put some toothpaste ontop of it. As i brushed my teeth i looked into the mirror.

I had a big nose, (too big according to me.) and small ears. I had a eggshaped face and blond, long and a little bit curvy hair. I forced myself too look myself in the eyes. They where of the natural size. Not too small or too big. But of course nothing in my face is perfect. I had some kind of genetic failure wich caused my eyes to be bright yellow. Something that creeped out every stranger i saw.

I smiled when i thought of the first two not to be too creeped out to actuallt talk to me. The first who actually tried to make friends with me… their names was Michael Carey and Adam Morris. I never met them In real life, only on the internet. They seemed nice though.

I finished taking care of my teeth and dressed out for the winter. I quickly checked the calendar. The date was 2012-11-18 or with other words, the 18th of november 2012. After confirming the date I dressed myself in a big, warm jacket. Then i put on a pair of winter shoes. After making sure i had everything i opened the door leading out of the house. As i stepped outside a cold wall made of air hit me in my face. I regretted waking up that morning, but i continued anyway. I was only fifteen so i had to go to school no matter the weather.

I locked the door behind me and started my walk towards school.


	2. Stairs

_Footsteps echoed through the cold school hallway._

_He was late again, and this time his teacher would't let him go for a long while._

_He jogged through the hallway towards his class._

_He was going to have math with a teacher who you did NOT want as your enemy._

_He ran as fast as he could, quickly running down the stairs to the basement, But as he got halfway down the stairs know as the twohundred he took a step to far out on one of the stairs which caused him to slip._

_Suddenly he found himself tumbling down the stairs like a ragdoll while hitting every possible spot on his body._

_He couldn't tell what was up or what was down, all he could feel was the pain. _

_He fell and fell further and further until he finally hit his head on the bottom floor._

_He could see the world fading away from his vision, but to his joy so did the pain.  
He let the darkness arrive and take hold of him in a tight comfortable hug, causing him to feel nothing but heat and silence..._

**-AN- I'm really sorry for this TERRIBLY short chapter, but I promise I am working on the third chapter (That will be a lot longer.) And also I tried to not use so many commas. (sorry for the bad grammar, but the internet refuses to open translate so I can't know the name of commas.) thank you for reviews and follows! I really appreciate it. 3 Xela.**


	3. A falling star

_Did you ever feel what it's like being in zero gravity? Well to describe it shortly i would say it kinda feels like swimming under water but without the feeling of cold water touching your skin. This is exactly what he felt as he slowly floated through the Cyberspace of the universe. The Human had his eyes closed and even though he was dead he could still feel his surroundings through his soul, though he probably felt it as if he was dreaming._

_The lifeless body of the human flew through time and worlds. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Suddenly there was a small sound echoing through the silent space. _

_*thump… thump…. Thump… thump.. thump. thump-thump-thump.*_

_His heart was beating furiously trying to get blood out into his blue, dead, cold limbs.  
The heart pumped up blood to his brain and organs, desperately trying to make them work again.  
His body started to slowly gain it's heat back as he slowly travelled towards a big blue and green planet.  
The sun slowly accended from behind the planet and shot its warm beams of light on the human.  
If he was awake he would have passed out by the beutiful view. _

_Slowly but surely he made his way into the green-blue planets gravity field. Suddenly his body picked up speed, slowly going faster and faster.  
-_

At a small balcony a small purple horse with a purple and pink mane named Twilight was looking at the stars from her telescope while scrabbling down random info about their position.

"Twilight, Please can we go inside and sleep now? It's cold outside"  
complained a small purple and green dragon that was sitting by her side.

"Not yet spike. I have to write down the locations of the stars to see if there is a possibility that i will ever see a starbeam ever occur in my lifetime, but sadly that seems like no more than 24.3546 percent possible." she said with a sad look on her face.¨

"i stopped listening after you said not yet." murmered spike to himself.

"sorry, what did you say?" asked Twilight as she quickly wrote something down on the papers infront of her hooves.

"Nothing…" Spike quickly replied.

Twilight just shook her head and put her eye back in the entrence of the telescope.  
Spike laid down back first on the floor and looked at the stars.  
Suddenly Twilight gasped loudly.

"Wha-What is it?" Spike studdered, scared by the sudden noise.

Twilight didn't reply. She just pointed towards the sky.  
Spike looked where she pointed and at first he couldn't see anything unusual but after a couple of seconds he could make out the siluette of something black falling from the sky.

"What is that?" asked Spike.

"I have no clue… it could be a rock that dislocated itself from an asteroid." She said answering Spike's question.

"I-Is it going to hit us?" Spike asked a little bit worried.

"I don't think so, it looks like it will hit in the lake." she said trying to sound unconcerned.

She looked at the falling thing and saw it pass with high speed, and it indeed was heading towards the water.  
As it passed by it was followed by a strong wind making Twilights neatly piled up papers fly up in the air like leaves in the autumn.

"Oh no!" Twilight screamed as she tried to catch the flying papers. At one point she jumped up on her table on the balcony and grabbed one of the papers with her mouth, but she lost ballance and fell on her flank.  
Spike had a hard time not laughing at Twilights acrobatics, but as she stood back up and dusted herself of he sounded very contained as he said with a smile;

"Why didn't you just use your magic to catch them?"

"I…. I…. I wanted to practice my physical strength." she said blushing.

"You're a terrible liar Twilight." Spike chuckled.

"GAH! Just be quiet and let's go to bed. Tomorrow we will find out what that thing was." Twilight replied, she too, smiling.

Spike didn't protest against this and quickly followed her lead. Little did they know that tomorrow was going to be an, least said, unusual day…

**AN: Sorry that it took so long to update! One entire week! I'm super sorry okay… i need some kind of punishment don't i… *smacks head into table* owww! T-There you go… now my mom thinks i am retarded since she was sitting in front of me when i headbutted the table… well sorry again and i'll get back into writing… please leave a Review to help improving grammar **** thank you. 3 Xela…**


	4. Pain

_**202 different readers from 20 different countries!? I'm very flattered! Thank you all for reading my story, even though i think it is really bad…  
and thank you**_ _**Crimson Banner**_, _**DerpyFacey**_ _**and Rarity01 for the constructive reviews **__**  
_**_

Pain… Pain is all that I could feel. Nothing existed in this horrible and dark world of burning pain. After laying there for a while and wondering if I became blind I realized my eyes were closed. I was tired of the darkness behind my eyelids, and so I forced my eyes open. As my eyes shot open i immediately had to close them again as i was hit by sunlight in my face. I was laying on back in a soft and warm material and facing up the sky.

_"What the heck? It feels like i got hit by a train or something… again…" _I thought.

My entire body was hurting with a burning sensation as if i were on fire.  
I groaned as i tried to open my eyes again. I didn't have to close them immediately this time, Though I had to squint. but still, everything was blurred. I tried to lift my right arm to protect my sensitive eyes only to find out that I was unable to lift my arm. So I simply closed my eyes.  
At first I was shocked that I couldn't move it, but I could contain myself enough to try to move the rest of my body. I carefully tried to bend my left leg but, to my dispair, realised I couldn't. I slowly moved my right leg and found that I could do it… but it hurt like if someone pushed a nail through my bone and slowly twisted it around…  
I slowly moved my head right to left as i checked if I could move my neck.  
I sighed out of relief as it turned without any problems. I proceeded to try to lift my left hand.  
I could lift it to my face with no problem. I lifted my hand above my eyes so that I could open my eyes without pain.

As my eyes opened again, carefully this time, I felt as if I just spinned really, REALLY fast.  
The entire world was blurry and I felt myself becoming dizzy and getting a sick feeling in my stomach.  
As I was greated by this unpleaseant feeling I shut my eyes tight together… again… but this time I kept them closed.

After a few minutes of just laying there in the sand, trying to relax despite the fact that my entire body was one big bruise, I heard a few voices talking. I could not recognise the voices nor hear what they said to eachother. I figured trying to contact them would be a good idea since I needed to see a doctor, badly.

I tried to scream for help, but all that escaped my throat was a gurgling sound as if I was drowning.  
Panic quickly caught my brain. For all I know I might lay on hundred miles away from the closest city and these people might be the only ones I will meet for a long time. I had to try again.

"-eeel!" was all I could say before my voice died out into a gurgling dound again.  
The voices disappeared…

_´Noo!´ _I screamed in my mind. If they go away I would maybe never get help.

"hello?" a feminine voice suddenly said.

I made another gurgling sound in an attempt to say hi. This time something walked closer to me and I could hear the girl breathe. When she walked it sounded like she was wearing high heels.

"where are y-…. Oh my…" I could hear something that sounded like someone vomiting.

'is it that bad?' I thought.

"What the…. What… what happened here? I might not be a vet, but this isn't good."

The footsteps quickly disappeared somewhere. I assumed the woman in high heels got help so I let the darkness catch my body again.

**Yup… short chapter, I know… yes… very non descriptive…. I know… took long to update… yup… I know my mistakes! So you don't need to shout it out in the comments now.**

**I'm very sorry for the lack of updates and info but I have faired very ill. I have a genetic disease (there from my yellow eyes… yes it is true. I do have yellow eyes…) that makes my stomache get infected by some bacteria, and if I would'nt remove it I could've died… so… yeah... This was actually the first time this happened to me, but it happened to my father as well… I got a surgery and now I have a long way to recovery… *sigh* on the bright side though….. NO SCHOOL! Yay!**


	5. Murderer

**AN: I uploaded this chapter last tiem at 2 am, and I completely forgot I weren't finished with it... And then I had to have a surgery and well, it took a while to update. I am so, SO sorry for taking it down, but here is the complete chapter.**

5. A New Life.

I walked along the dark school corridor as I slowly made my way out.

The school radiator was broken and because of the midwintersnow that was laying outside of the window, radiating it's own cooling, I could see my own breath as it became small ice crystals.

I imagined I smoked a ciggarette, just to check what it would look like.

I made my way towards the front door in silence the only thing heard were my shoes emitting a quiet shuffling noise as I stepped on the cold stone floor.

Suddenly I heard someone breathe behind me.

I felt a shill travel down my spine and I felt horror seep into my blood.

since I always waited until everyone left before I exited the toilet to leave for my home there shouldn't be anyone here...

unless they waited for me.

I was afraid to look back, as if the slightest glance over my shoulders would cause my biggest nightmares to come true.

The footsteps quickened as the body they emerged from moved faster to catch up to me.

My heartbeat quickened.

I closed my eyes from the fear, as if closing my eyes meant that whatever was following me would dissapear.

Suddenly something caught my jacket and threw me back onto the floor.

I fell on my back first into the stone surface and before I could react something hit me in the stomache... hard...

I coughed as I tried to breathe. I knew something inside of me broke.

I could hear something in a distance, some kind of beeping sound, but I only paid attention to the black shadow that was standing at my feet.

It had no visible face and the entire shadow being was emitting an aura of darkness and fear.

The shadow laughed at me and at my weakness.

"Is that all it takes to put you down? You won't even fight?" a dark voice boomed.

I recognised that voice without any problem. It belonged to Sam... Sam, the bully who was feared by everyone in school. And I was no exception.

I felt my heart beat faster than possible.

I quickly pushed him away with my feet and threw myself back to my feet as I ran towards the front door.

It was a living nightmare.  
I ran through the cold school corridors, Mine and Sam's footsteps mixed with his furious breathing echoed down the dark hallway.

I didn't care that it felt like my ribs was cracked. I had to get out...

The front door was now in my line of sight and I could feel hope wash over me.

If I could just get out, Sam wouldn't dare to do anything since there was people around.  
I reached for the door and slammed into it, but it didn't budge. Quickly I tried to pull it towards me instead, but again it was stuck and refused to open. I turned around only to see a fist coming towards me like a runaway train. I quickly caught his fist with my hand, causing a wave of pain to shoot through it up the length of my arm. I rushed past him and ran for the emergency ladder on the third floor.

I ran up the stairs, tripping every now and then. The adrenalin pumping through my body gave me power to not care about the pain soaring through my body almost like an arrow shooting through my veins.

As I reached the top of the stairs I had to catch my breath for a moment, but that was a bad call. As fast as I stopped I got tackled in to the ground by Sam, but to be honest it felt more like getting hit by a speeding car. His weight forced the air out my my lungs. I was scared, afraid that he would take my life. The fear made me strong and I could feel It pumping through my veins.  
I kicked him in tho stomache with my heel causing him to stumble. As I saw him start to loose his balance I saw my moment. I quickly pushed him off me so that I could continue run away, but what I didn't see was the window behind him.

An ear-deafening crash of a broken window cut through the cold air as Sam flailed his arms as he tried to get upright. I saw his body tip over the edge of the window his head dissapearing before his feet and I knew what just happened.

´_Murderer..._´ my brain shouted to me.

I ran to the window and looked down. A black body was laying in the snow at the edge of the building. The darkness made it barely visible, but I could see it. Blood was slowly leaking out of his body, colouring the snow below him red.

`Murderer... Murderer.. Murderer...` echoed through my head over and over again.

What just happened hit me like a rock and I did what anyone would have done.

* * *

I sank down to the floor and cried.  
"_No..._" I whispered.

My eyes shot wide open and I stared straight up.

I was laying on my back on something soft.

A hospital bed maybe?

I felt a few drops of sweat slowly roll down my face from the nightmare and I quickly brushed it away with my healthy hand, but the action caused me to slightly move my legs and I winced from the pain that shot up my leg and into my spine.

I looked at the roof again. It was a nice old brown wooden roof that looked like the houses the vikings made.

Right after thinking that, I realised something. The roof was brown... my roof is white.

I tried to focus on what happened. I remembered falling down stairs, and I probably passed out, and I remember being on a beach. That was definetly a dream so I didn't bother about it, but how did I get here?

I looked around as much as I could without hurting my back. I was indeed laying on a bed with a brown quilt edged with a dampened white edge. Or well... I was laying below the quilt...

it was a normal room.

It had four walls, a window and a door

There were a subdued sound of an argument from the other side of the small door.

The top of it was low enough for me to hit my shoulders if I stood up.

The wooden door stopped me from hearing the words that was traded.

I tried getting attention by shouting: Hello, but all that esaped my throat was a small gurgle that made it sound like I was being choked.

So I did what I could and tried going back to sleep.

I emitted a heavy sigh as I tried deleting the memory of the nightmare and I closed my eyes to darken my world and escape to the land of dreams.


End file.
